A Sonic Adventure
by BlueStylus
Summary: Unlike my other story, this story is based on adventure. Super kid friendly, has a little bit of Sonamy and pretty long chapters. If you guys like this, I will continue it, but that means less frequent updates for this story and Sontails. Please leave reviews!
1. Introduction

Prologue/Introduction

Backstory:

Sonic and his pals have not only beat Dr. Eggman, but have beaten an ancient, corrupt robot who tried to take over the world to some extent. Basically, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles just finished Sonic Boom the game. Now they are back in their little village near Central City in Mobius. But another story is about to unfold. One of love and adventure. One of joy and sadness. Most importantly, one of fun!

Plan: (you don't have to read this, it doesn't help you understand the story much)

Now for what I'm planning to do. I'm going to stray from canon information and give you a totally fictional and unrealistic and fun adventure that may or may not never happen. The time is after the events of Sonic Boom. Except without the character redesigns. I know they're supposed to look "cooler" but I mean, come on, a few bandages and a scarf won't make you look cooler. And Knuckles? He looks like... well, I know he's supposed to be big and strong like the Hulk or something, but really, he looks stupid. Anyways, everyone looks normal, behaves normal and the whole family's back together. I will change the ages of the characters slightly from the canon versions so that I can put in more mature stuff.

Ages:

Sonic- 20

Tails- 16

Amy- 19

Knuckles- 20

Shadow- 60, but looks and acts like 20. Technically, he's immortal, but, for my story's sake, he'll look and act 20.

Rouge- 23

Cream- 13

Vanilla- 46

Silver- 18

Blaze- (presumed dead) 20

Dr. Eggman- 43

Vector- 20

Espio- 20

Charmy- 15

Location:

Sonic and his friends live in a village west of Central City. Mobius (in my story) is a continent/country kind of like America, but no states, just cities. The capital is Central City. It is in the middle of Mobius. Southeast of Central City is a fairly large jungle with a temple and lots of broken robots. That is where Sonic Boom took place. To the northeast is like an industrial, steampunk city. I'm not sure what to call it. Something that has Robotnik in it. But animals are treated as slaves and Eggman forces them to work and to turn into robots. Because he REALLY wants to take over Mobius. He's also following in Robotnik's footsteps, but anyway… To the south west and west of Central City, there is a commercial area, where the cities mostly are. This is because there is a river called Wild River running through there. The big cities there include Beach City, Emerald City, Ringville, Chaoland (pronounced chowland) and Animaland. These big cities mostly have an urban area with skyscrapers and apartments and big companies, and a suburban area where all the real estate and houses are. The farms and rural places of Mobius are all in the northwest, maintained with irrigation systems. All water pipes and electrical wires are installed under the ground and up into buildings or irrigation pipes where they can be used. And all the electricity is generated in Central City in the POWerhouse. Well, actually the electricity comes from the Master emerald, which is on a hill South of Central City, but a huge wire under the hill connects it to a power plant where it is turned into energy and electricity. Central City is pretty important. It houses the Supreme Court, the G. U. N. headquarters, a teleporter through time and space, mainly to get to Earth, and a telephone network base that is connected to all phones in Mobius. Finally, to finish off this imaginary map of Mobius, there are tons and tons of small villages everywhere. Except for near Robotniktown. That place is like poison.

Actually story starts next chapter! It will start out boring, but trust me, I will get to some fun adventure stuff!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ending of an Adventure and the Beginning of Another!

 **Sonic POV (Point of View)**

"Sonic!... Sonic!... Hey! Are you there?... Wake up, Sonic!"

"Hmmh…"

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up! It's New Beginnings Day! Come on!"

"5 more minutes…"

"Ugh. You're such a sleepy head! I'll get breakfast ready!"

I open my eyes slightly to see who was just talking to me. A pair of golden tails exits the room. Oh, it was just Tails. He's my best buddy, or my brother I guess. I found him on the beach near Beach City as I was running around. More about that later though… Now… sleep…

 **Tails POV**

"Did Sonic wake up?" asks Amy.

"No. He really likes to sleep. I think it's his next favorite thing after running, eating and kicking Eggman's butt!" I exclaim.

"Aww… my Sonic is so cute!" says Amy.

She takes a sip of her coffee while I get some things from out of the fridge. Let's see, I'm going to need a hot dog, a bun, the chilli bottle, shredded cheese, eggs, and bacon. Now I set them on the counter and set them down. Just another normal day.

"Tails, what about you take a break today? You make breakfast everyday, and today is special. So why don't you just sit down and let me make some AWESOME food?" says Amy.

"Okay. Thanks, Amy. And what do you mean by awesome food? Are you saying my food is boring? How dare you, you—" I start.

But she cuts me off saying, "I'm going to make my world famous, amazing tasting, New Beginnings Day Special Meal!"

…

"Which is?"

"…I'm not sure. What can I make that is special?"

"How about you just make what I make?"

"SPECTACULAR IDEA TAILS! Except I will make it extra AWESOME!"

Amy is always enthusiastic about everything. Except chores. She hates those. But she loves doing things with Sonic the most. He's her crush, but I don't see much of a relationship between them. Amy is always the one trying to get Sonic, and it seems like Sonic doesn't care. Woah! Amy just took out the frying pan! Is she trying to… fry everything?

…

"So you finally decided to wake up?"

"Yeah, _good morning to you too_ , little buddy," Sonic says sarcastically, "what's a-cooking?"

"Oh, just my SUPAH AWESOME DAY OF NEW BEGINNINGS BREAKFAST! Good morning!" chimes Amy.

"You're cooking? Uh-oh. I think I should just go buy a chilli dog," says Sonic.

"You're not going anywhere, mister. I ensure you that this meal will be the best you'll ever have. Just you wait, it will be AMAZING!"

I chuckle a little bit. Sonic groans. Sizzle sizzle.

"So, Sonic. What's you new beginning of this year?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe another adventure? I guess I need to find a way to get money instead of just taking yours. Maybe I could start a business?"

Sonic's only real "job" is to make Eggman stay put. Eggman wants to take over Mobius as far as we know it, so he just gets rings for every time he stops Eggman invasions. But during times of peace, he has to use my money, which I get from building parts and fixing people's hovercars. I need to salvage quite a bit of metal for each part. And metal is pretty expensive.

"You'd better find a way to make your own money. Cuz my new beginning is to stop giving you money."

"Nooooooooo. Tails, I thought you were my friend," pouts Sonic.

I laugh. "Just kidding, Sonic. But don't waste my money,"

"Have I ever wasted a dime of your money?"

"No, but you have wasted quite a few dollars."

"And done! My New Beginnings, New Breakfast breakfast is complete!"

Amy stuffs everything onto a large plate and brings the whole thing over. On top of the plate is the biggest pile of food I had ever seen. There was all sort of breakfast, from eggs to bacon to toast to waffles… you name it! Even foods I haven't seen before were on that mound. To top it off, everything was fried.

"Um, Amy. Are you trying to give us diabetes?" I inquire.

Amy just rolls her eyes.

"It looks and smells like heaven!" says Sonic, "Just stop worrying and let us dig in!"

"Fine. But we might need more people to help finish this."

"Help finish what?"

I turn around to see Vector, Espio and Charmy standing in the doorway.

"My amazing breakfast. Come join us. I made plenty of food," rings Amy.

"Alright, let me just text all my friends," said Vector.

And just like that, our kitchen was filled with all our friends. Cream and Cheese came with their mom, Vanilla. Shadow and Rouge came via Chaos Control. Soon I was flying to the cupboard to get more plates because the room was so crowded that I couldn't walk! Silver levitated in to grab a plate. Knuckles came in even though he was supposed to guard the Master Emerald. I wonder why he's not over there right now. I thought he had to guard it 24/7. Well, our kitchen and dining rooms were filled with people. It was like a New Beginnings Day party, and the new year hadn't even started yet! What a great way to start the day!

…

Pretty soon, the entire platter of food had been gobbled up. People are dancing now. The radio system was playing a new hit song and people were dancing together. There were actually quite a few people I didn't recognize. I assume they are Vector's friends. I had to go outside because our house was just too crowded. Our small house wasn't meant for so many people! Before I leave, I grab my coat and my gloves. They are good protection from not only the elements, but from enemies too. That's only because I recently installed my Enerbeam in there though. I look around. It seems that our entire village was deserted. Not a single noise came from any of the houses. Well, except for our's. I felt the wind rush across my face as I took a walk around our neighborhood. To the left of the house Sonic and I share, there's Shadow's house, then Rouge's house, then Cream and Vanilla's house, then Silver's house, then an abandoned Blaze's house and an abandoned Knuckle's house. To the right is Amy's house, then an abandoned Stick's house. I miss everyone that is gone. But I know that two thirds of them are doing fine, so at least I have that. Poor Blaze… I walk to the edge of the village and climb up a hill. This is my special place, for when I need some relaxation. From here you can see the Master Emerald and Central City. They seem so far away. I sit down on the green grass and stare into the distance. It's hard to believe that it is the last day of winter. Tomorrow, or next year, it will be spring again, and it won't be so cold. That would be nice. Cream will go back to school, Shadow and Rouge would be back in business, and Eggman – well hopefully Eggman doesn't do anything. But he might. I wonder what –

"Tails, aren't you cold?"

I hear a familiar voice behind me. It sounds like someone I know.

"Eggman!"

I quickly flash out my Enerbeam from my gloves.

He tries to throw a cloth bag on me, but my beam cuts it up. I try to hit him with it, but he's somehow to fast. "Darn," I mutter. I hate when Eggman surprises us. But maybe I should have expected this.

"Cubot! Orbot! Get my Egg mobile!" he yells.

"You're going nowhere Eggman," I yell back.

I jump up and fly. My position is a little bit awkward, but I am able to get to a good height where Eggman can't reach me, but I can reach him. I finally hit him and he falls to the ground. I then fly over to the two robots and try to destroy them. But looks like Eggman installed some defensive software into them.

"Firing machine guns at target: Tails the fox," utters Orbot.

"Launching explosive eggs at same target," utters Cubot.

I descend and recover some of my strength. I flash the Enerbeam at the projectiles but only manage to get the eggs. One of the machine gun barely misses my hand. I turn around my glove and there is a hole right where the bullet went through. Yikes! I quickly run to the side and Orbot's gun tries to follow me. I keep whipping my Enerbeam at the eggs and they explode closer than I am comfortable with. I inch closer and closer with every circle around the robots. Almost there. Come on, come on. Just one more circle… Now! I jump up and smack the two robots with my Enerbeam. They sizzle and crack as the immense amount of electricity surges through them. They then fall down to the ground and shrink to there respective shapes. Finally. Now I can turn in Eggman. Wait… Where's the Eggmobile?

"I've got you now Tails!"

I turn around. Eggman is in his Eggmobile alright. He pushes the large red button and the mobile shoots down a huge net. I try to slash it up with my beam, but it doesn't work. What? My beam should work on everything! Before I have time to run, the net clasps over me. Then it's too late. The Eggmobile lifts off from the hill with me as its guest. I try to whip open the net. Why isn't it working? Eggman hovers over the two robots and activates a magnet. The two robots and part of my net are sucked in. Great. Now I'm lying on my back. I turn my Enerbeam off before it hurts me.

"Tails, are you trying to break my net?"

"Why would you care Eggman?"

"Because if you are, then allow me to demonstrate why you can't. This net is made out of a metal alloy of stainless steel and electricium. After finding out what makes your "enerbeams", I found that the material it is made of is almost invincible! Even your only weapon can't break it. Isn't that sad?"

"Why you!–"

"Tails, please don't interrupt me. Of all people I thought you would be the most fascinated in this. _Sigh_. Oh well. Anyways, the reason I bonded this electricium with stainless steel is so that it conducts electricity better. It turns out that electricium only actually absorbs the electricity, which is why there is a generator—"

"That absorbs the electricity and shoots it out again so that the Enerbeam can stay on for long periods of time," we say together.

"Tails, you really are a prodigy. A genius even. Why don't you join me in my causes? All I want to do is take over Mobius and rule it as King. Is that too much to ask? You should help me. Together, we can build an everlasting empire. We could even take over the world! Does this power not excite you?"

"I'd never work with you Eggman. I know what you would do if you took over. Animal citizens mean nothing to you but slaves. Workers whose only purpose is to benefit you. You would only imprison everybody until they lose hope and then you'll have a slave country. That's all you want. And all Sonic and I want is to stop you! I don't care about money or fame. But I do care about protecting my friends," I spit.

"Such is a mind of a child. Oh well. I thought we had a connection Tails. But too bad. Anyways, I bonded the two materials together so that I could shock whatever's inside. So goodbye Tails. I'll see you in my prison. Hahahaha!"

With the evil laugh, he changes some settings on his computer and smashes his big red button. The last thing I hear is the Doctor laughing hysterically until I feel the shock. It hurts like hell.


End file.
